Yes, Sir?
by SayonaraAoiSora
Summary: A series of One-shots with Madara, Tobi, Itachi, Sasuke, and Mystery !
1. Chapter 1

It's a love square! All of the Uchiha's are now living under the same roof. A girl named Mystery is also living with them as the maid. What wacky things will happen now?

Alright, so in this story, Madara's about 24, Itachi's 17, Sasuke's 13, and Tobi's...Well,the same age as Madara.

* * *

"Mystery!" shouted Madara.

"Yessir?" she said in a flustered way.

He held up a pink shirt. "What in the _hell _is this?" he growled.

"I-I think that that's your shirt, sir. Though...It's pink so I'm sure it's not..."

His eyes narrowed. "Yes, it is my shirt, but why is it pink?"

"Uhm. Uhm...B-Because you...Bought it...That way?"

His glare intensified.

"S-Sir, you really shouldn't do that. It'll give you wrinkles..."

He seemed to tower over her. "Mystery, I already have winkles, and two: I'm an Uchiha male. Why in God's name would I ever - _ever -_ buy anything pink?"

She twildled her thumbs, looking at the ground. "I...I don't know."

He threw it at her. "I didn't buy it, you screwed it up! Jeez, I mean, I take you under my wing and allow you to stay with out rent and then you can't even do anything right!"

Hic. "I-I'm," hic, "S-So sorry," hic, "Sir!" Sob.

He put his hands up defencivly. "H-Hey, c'mon. Don't cry."

She burst into tears. "I'm sorry, Sir! I-I don't mean to be useless trash." she said between sobs and sniffs.

Madara growled in fustration. "Damnit!"

"Ma-master, I'm so so sorry..."

"Please, Mystery, don't cry! You know I hate tears...Just...Hey! Do you want Tobi in here? I can get Tobi in here." He turned his head toward the door. "Tobi, get in here!"

She sat on the floor, crying harder. "I'm just so stupid! You hate me, don't you, Sir!"

"No, no! I don't hate you, I swear!" he said, forcing a laugh. "J-Just calm down, okay?"

Sasuke stood in the doorway. "What did you do to her...?" he asked in his cocky tone.

The man jumped. "Shsssh! Itachi might hear and then neither of us will be able to shut him up."

She was rubbing her eyes in a childish mannor, crying louder and louder.

The Mizukage looked around franticly as he heard another pair of footsteps. He found a pillow. He looked at it thoughtfully. 'No...That might kill her...'

The footsteps were louder, _closer._

"Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"Turn off the lights and go stall your brother."

Sasuke gave him a salute, did his duty and walked away.

The girl hiccuped and gasped abit when he picked her up. She was even more conserned when he threw her on the bed and put the covers over her face.  
"Ma-Master...?"

"Stay still, shut up, and stop crying."

She nodded, making herself as flat as she could. She knew that Itachi hated it when Madara made her cry...She also knew that Madara would rather hide his messes than take the blame, so the idea was put together in her mind that: Madara was going to deny having her in his room altogether.

Sad for a grown man.

Soon enough, Itachi was at the doorway, peering in. "What's going on here?"

Madara twitched, crossing his legs. "Wha'cha talkin' 'bout?"

The other Uchiha gave him a look. "I thought I heard crying."

"You thought wrong..."

Itachi shot his elder a glance as a whimper settled over his ears. "I don't think wrong," he growled, sauntering over to the bed.

Madara's eye twitched, and he scooted himself closer to the child under the blankets.

The younger of the two gave him an odd look and then another one to the large lump under his comforter.  
"Mystery," he chimed.  
Nothing happened.  
"Mystery, could you help me with something?" he purred, crawling over to the lump.

Madara had to smile at how quiet his 'pet' was.

He leaned down to wear her head was at. "C'mon, baby, help me take off these pants."

Mystery shot up and threw the covers off of her.  
"A-Alright, Ita-kun!"

Madara's head craned towards her direction, his hands supressing the need to strangle her until she begged for mercy.

Itachi kissed the girl's forehead and proceded to glare at Madara.  
"You should be ashamed!" he held the small girl close, "Making her cry like that and then pracitally suffocating her...Just because you 'wanted some'?"

The old man cringed. "E-Excuse me? First, Itachi, if I wanted a good _fuck,"_ he paused to hear Mystery's gasp from the 'bad word', "I wouldn't have gone to Tiny Tits over there. Seconly, even if I _did_ go to her, trust me, you wouldn't be hearing cries of fear."

Itachi answered his comment by slinging her girl over his shoulder and slugging the owner of the home across the face.

Surprisingly, the twently-something year old fell out cold.

The other Uchiha took this as a sign and left to his room.

* * *

Please rate and review!

Even if it just to say it was good or bad, I still like reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

It's a love square! All of the Uchiha's are now living under the same roof. A girl named Mystery is also living with them as the maid. What wacky things will happen now?

Alright, so in this story, Madara's about 24, Itachi's 17, Sasuke's 13, and Tobi's...Well,the same age as Madara.

* * *

~.Birthday Wishes.~

She watched them from the small creek in the door with a smile.

"Stop that, Tobi!" growled Madara, swipping the other's hand away from his chin. "I swear, you're so ignorant sometimes!"

Tobi frowned and leaned into his brother's face. "Why are you so tight-assed?" he asked softly.

Mystery gasped. _'Where had he gotten that from?'_

Tobi may have been well into his twenties, but he rarely ever said a curse word like that. Especially to someone like his cold-hearted brother. Mystery knew Tobi wasn't exacally coo-coo, but he wasn't entirely sane either.  
Not that something like that would bother the maid. She adored him like a child, and he treated her like...A sort of precious toy.

The man with the longest hair was stunned. Had he really just been called such a thing?  
"What did you just say, Tobi?" he mumbled, making his tone more than intimidating. Madara adored his ... Family, but he demanded respect. Whether they trust him/like him/ or even if they were scared of him. None of these things mattered if he didn't have the true upper hand.  
The man was, afterall, a stratiagest.

"Why are you so tight-assed, brother?" he repeated.

For a moment, everything was quiet.  
"In what context, Tobi?" he asked.

"Well, you're always frowning and under-happy-"

"_Unhappy_, Tobi," he corrected swiftly.

"Either way, you're still as stuck-up as a fourteen-year-old girl."

His eye twitched. "Excuse me?"

Tobi pushed his way onto the large, plushy seat, making it a tight squeeze-Too close for two men to be on a piece of furniture.  
"Well," he began, "You remember that Hone girl in ninth grade, right?"

Madara felt himself hold back a small meltdown and he blantenly began to stoke his hair.

Hone was a stupid, immature girl. Yet, Madara, a man in a child's body at that time, was her target. At first, regection for the little girl was an everyday thing. Then, she set her eyes on Tobi. Tobi, being even ditzier than he was now, didn't like her and her snobby ways, and told her at first try.  
Well, she just couldn't have that. So, on day in Japanese class, she took scissors to Madara's head.  
The outcome consisted of uneven and broken locks.. And a few years in counceling for his lost, but still dear, hair.  
Heaven knows why she didn't hurt Tobi too.. Maybe because she'd be pumbled to death by his fanclub and his brother.

"W-What's your point?"

Tobi looked up for a moment and then let out a small laugh. "I forgot, Nee-sama~!"

"..I'm not a female sibling, Tobi.."

"Anyway, you're acting like Hone."

"Pardon?" he asked softly.

"You're being stuck up, Sir," chirped Mystery, walking in and making sure to pat down her already short maid uniform.

The brother's attention turned to the girl, and Tobi immediantly hopped up and pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh! Look at you," he said excitedly, "You're cute as a button!"

Mystery suppressed a soft blush and patted the man's back. "T-Thank you, Tobi," she replied, "But, I-I cannot breathe, please, let go now."

With a small sigh, he obliged. "I'm sorry, Mystry."

"I'm leaving," interupted Madara.

"W-Wait a second!" squeeked Mystry.

The man looked at her, walking over to the doorway. "Yeah? What is it?"

"T-Today's your birthday, right?"  
Her head swirrled to the both of them, seeing as they were twins.

Tobi patted her head. "Aha, you 'membered! How sweet."

While, his brother, as usual, was not amused.

"Well, I was thinking we all could go do something for your birthdays, you two."

"Ooh!" shouted Tobi as he raised his arm, "Let's go to the park!"

Madara let out a heavy sigh. "Too bad we're snowed in, idiot."

"Well," she chimed, "We could still go out and have a good time, Madara."

And so, they did.

* * *

Please rate and review!

Even if it just to say it was good or bad, I still like reviews!

Part Two coming soon~


End file.
